


The virtual possibilities are endless..!

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> After virtual games and pumpkin pie with the team, Jack and Ianto enjoy some alone time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The virtual possibilities are endless..!

  


Title: The virtual possibilities are endless..!  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, mention of Tosh  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary: After virtual games and pumpkin pie with the team, Jack and Ianto enjoy some alone time... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Requested sequel to ‘The virtual world of pumpkin pie!’ [ <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/20759.html> ] Hope it’s what you wanted...

A/N 2 This is for penny_sieve...thank you so much for the wonderful icons *huge hugs* xxx

 

The virtual possibilities are endless!

Ianto shivered with delicious anticipation as Jack entwined their fingers and led him away back towards the lower levels and the shooting gallery, both men ignoring the cat calls from the rest of the team... Jack stopped just outside the door and pulled the Welshman into his arms where he proceeded to kiss him into oblivion, leaving the young man breathless, seeing stars and dizzy with desire, his lips pink and tingling... He clung on tightly, his knees too weak to support him unaided...

Jack grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist before he pushed open the door and they went in...the silence was deafening and the shadows eerily still... Jack dragged the remote out of his pocket and two small cases, handing one to Ianto who raised his eyebrows in question...

“Virtual contacts...less cumbersome than the glasses...just don’t tell the others – I’ve only got these two sets and they’re just for us... He pressed the standby button on the remote and the ceiling lit up like the night sky, deep velvet blackness filled with fiery stars of different hues...Ianto recognised the blue of hot new stars and the red of slow burning gas giants interspersed with splashes of nebula and far-off galaxies...it was breathtakingly beautiful, even in two dimensions...

They both put their lenses in and looked back up...involuntary gasps from each as the sky seemed to wrap around them...it surpassed all earthly description – there simply weren’t the words to express the awe and wonder they felt as they gazed into the heart of the Milky Way...

When each had gazed his fill, Jack turned back to stare deeply into Ianto’s eyes... ”I wanted this to be special...” he whispered... ”...something we’d both remember...so...” he pressed the remote and a shallow rectangular pool full of what looked like grey-brown gloop appeared, steam rising off it as the surface popped and bubbled... A deeper, curved bath appeared next to it, steam also rising from this one as the bubbles swirled in the clear water...

“...mineral mud bath and hot Jacuzzi...” Jack shot a quick look at Ianto’s horrified face and spluttered hurriedly, “...but I thought that was a bit too messy so then I thought...” he pressed the remote again and the mud pool vanished, to be replaced with a king-sized bed with red satin sheets and a small table to one side, several pots and brushes laid out ready...the Jacuzzi moved further away, but remained... Ianto peered into the pots and arched an eyebrow... “...chocolate..?” the eyebrow lifted higher until it was lost under his hair, “...you want to paint me with chocolate..?” his voice was incredulous...

“Oh yeah...” the lust in Jack’s tone was evident, his face morphing into a leer as he breathed huskily into the young man’s ear, “...what could be sexier than a _chocolate!Ianto_..?” he grinned at the Welshman’s stony expression, “...ok, so I’m guessing that foam...” he pressed the remote and a huge pool of foamy bubbles appeared in place of the bed, “...and cold custard are out too..!” as the bubbles were replaced with what was most definitely golden yellow custard...

Despite Ianto’s expression indicating a distinct lack of amusement, Jack chuckled and tugged the young man into his arms, brushing his lips lightly against the tightly set mouth... “I’m sorry...I couldn’t resist...especially knowing what today is...” He pressed his mouth against Ianto’s, his tongue swiping invitingly against those soft and sensual lips which parted gladly to let him in, the Welshman’s gentle sigh lost as they kissed sweetly...

It was many minutes later when they came up for air, panting hard, cheeks flushed, hair dishevelled and lips pink and swollen... Jack pressed the remote once more and they found themselves in a recreation of the Hub’s tiny kitchen... Jack moved away briefly, darting to one of the cubbyhole lockers at the side of the room, before returning with a familiar paper bag...

Their eyes met as they both recalled their first kiss...

Ianto hadn’t noticed until he’d entered the tiny kitchen, that it was already occupied. Jack spun round, a chocolate brownie poised at his mouth... _his_ chocolate brownie, Ianto realised with a start.

 

“Sir..?” he raised his eyebrows, trying to ignore the way his heartbeat increased in response to the close proximity of his Captain.

 

“Came for some more of your wonderful coffee...this...” he indicated the brownie, “was just lying there...” Jack had given Ianto the trademark Harkness grin and raised the brownie back up to his mouth.

 

“I can make you some more coffee, sir, but I think you’ll find that’s **_my_** chocolate brownie!” he’d drawn the last few words out, knowing how Jack liked to hear his Welsh vowels...

 

“How ‘bout we share..?”

 

Ianto blushed recalling how he’d let out a startled squawk as an arm reached out and pulled him towards his boss until their bodies were pressed together and Jack held the brownie between both their mouths... “...just like Lady and the Tramp!” he’d chuckled, “meet you in the middle..!” and then he’d taken a bite, chewing slowly and fixing his eyes on the younger man’s. Ianto struggled to control his breathing, all too aware of the warmth of Jack’s thighs pressed against his, feeling the telltale hardening in his groin as the blush spread across his face...

 

Jack had swallowed his mouthful, “...eat, Ianto, or you won’t get any...” as he’d rubbed his hips suggestively against the young man in his arms, his own arousal painfully evident.

 

As his cheeks flushed and his eyes betrayed his want, Ianto had nibbled at his end of the chocolate brownie, his body finding the situation highly erotic, his mind cursing furiously in Welsh and several other languages – all to no avail...he’d tried to think of Lisa but she was nothing against the hot surge of light that was Jack Harkness, drawing one Ianto Jones to him like a moth to a flame...he was irresistible...

 

Jack took the last bite that left their lips millimetres apart. He chewed and swallowed, holding the Welshman firmly in his grasp, his gaze fixed on those innocent clear blue eyes opposite him. He slid one hand behind Ianto’s head and closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth against those sensual and inviting lips, pulling him in tighter with his other arm around his waist.

 

For a brief moment Ianto had frozen, before winding his arms around Jack’s neck and sinking into the kiss, opening his mouth tentatively as Jack nibbled his bottom lip and slid his tongue in to slow dance with his own. He let out a soft moan at the sensations coursing through his body – he’d never been kissed like this before, nothing even came close to the knee-melting pulses of pleasure that left him tingling all over and he was bereft when Jack’d gently pulled away...

 

“You’re trembling...” Jack had whispered, as he’d cupped the young man’s cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb.

 

“...not...” Ianto mumbled, unconsciously leaning towards Jack’s hand...his lips pink and slightly parted, feeling a needy whimper building...

 

“...you want me to stop..?”

 

“...no...” quietly...embarrassed to admit it...

 

Jack leant in again and claimed Ianto’s lips with his own, softly, holding back, not wanting to scare the young man off. Ianto gasped against his mouth and pulled his Captain closer, deepening the kiss and sending his tongue to explore every nook and cranny of the older man’s mouth. Passions rising, they abandoned pretence and broke off for air, panting, before diving back in, the kiss hot and messy now, Jack tangling a hand in the young man’s hair, pressing him close...the world stopped turning as kiss followed kiss and his senses swam...

 

Their hands entwined, eyes still fixed on each others, they smiled softly...remembering...”Tosh was so embarrassed..!” Ianto chuckled as Jack’s blue grey depths sparkled, adding ruefully, “...yeah, but not so embarrassed she didn’t forget how to download the CCTV footage..! She’s a demon...but what a collection she’s got now..!” He tugged Jack closer, pressing their hips together as they each recalled the rest of the memory...

 

“...Jack..? Oh, God, sorry...Ianto...I’m really sorry..!” Tosh’d blushed scarlet and backed out of the kitchen she’d walked into, clutching a computer readout in her hand...

 

They’d surfaced to draw breath and turned to gaze at her...Jack had looked like a cat who’d got the cream and Ianto...he’d looked completely wanton, unravelled – face flushed, lips swollen, hair completely dishevelled with a glazed look in his eyes... His eyes met Tosh’s and she’d smiled, her blush still on her cheeks. Ianto began to wriggle out of Jack’s embrace, embarrassment washing over him at being seen...

 

Jack’d held him tight and whispered gentle nonsense against his ear, his hot breath sending trails of goose-bumps across his skin. As Ianto relaxed in his arms, Jack glanced across, winked, and mouthed “...later..?” at the pretty Japanese tech wizard, who’d grinned back at him and hurried off, where she’d tuned into the CCTV feeds to record the rather hot interactions for posterity...

 

Ianto remembered how he’d moaned with pleasure as his mouth was devoured once more by his Captain and his head’d spun...Jack was intoxicating - lips so responsive, kisses ranging from soft and sweet to hard and passionate, their bodies pressed together, arousal straining against the restriction of clothing...

 

“I seem to remember you ran away from me...” Jack whispered in his ear, pressing his hips against Ianto’s suggestively... “...I think we might have to recreate that first kiss and finish it properly...” he nipped lightly on the Welshman’s earlobe, grinning as he felt the shudder of desire ripple through him... “...I’ve even brought brownie... _real_ brownie, not a virtual one..!”

 

“How could I resist such an offer..?” Ianto’s tone was light but his eyes blazed with love and passion...Jack remembering the anniversary of their first real kiss was both endearing and scorchingly hot...and he had to admit that he’d regretted running away now that he looked back on it...

 

They slid into position, Jack positioned the brownie between their two mouths and they nibbled their way towards each other, crushing their lips together when the brownie had been eaten...the kiss dipping from soft and sweet to hard and passionate and back again... Ianto lost himself, as always, in the intoxicating sensations of Jack’s mouth against his, Jack’s hips pressing against him and the heat of his body through his clothes despite the chill of the air...

 

They surfaced to draw breath and sank straight back into more hot and endless kisses, fingers threading through hair and raking over bodies, clawing at clothing to tug shirts from waistbands to slide under to warm flesh below as nether regions strained against the woefully inadequate friction of their trousers...

 

Panting hard, they broke apart and gazed into each other’s lust-blown eyes, wanton desire reflected in twin pools of blue... Jack reached for the buckle of Ianto’s belt, puzzlement washing across his face as his hands were pushed gently away... “We’re not having sex in a recreation of the kitchen..!” Ianto murmured in his ear as he reached for the remote and pressed the back button three times...

 

Jack’s face lit up at the sight of the red satin sheets and the pots of waiting chocolate, sweeping the Welshman off his feet and into his arms as he carried him over to the bed, kissing him senseless as he laid him down gently...

 

Ianto dropped the remote as Jack broke off his kiss to remove the young man’s clothes until his canvas was completely exposed...pale and beautiful against the richness of the bedding... Shedding his own clothes swiftly, Jack picked up a pot of melted chocolate and a brush... He loaded his brush and considered where to begin...Ianto arching his body as the warm chocolate made contact with his skin followed by the delicious sensations of Jack’s tongue as it traced the pattern left by the brush, ending up on his gloriously kiss swollen lips where he was kissed to oblivion and back...

 

Smiling indulgently at Ianto’s soft moans of longing, Jack swapped the milk chocolate for the dark and a fresh brush. He dipped into the pot, his head on one side... “Y’know...the virtual possibilities are endless...” he murmured as he painted a line from the Welshman’s navel heading downwards...

 

Ianto’s moans increased sharply in volume as Jack’s tongue followed the trail and his senses swam as he was engulfed in the warmth of his mouth...

 

In the corner of the room, the CCTV camera blinked...

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
